Michael Hitchcock
Detective Michael Hitchcock is a main character of the show. He is an older male detective at the 99th Precinct. His partner is Norm Scully, who is equally lazy. Biography Hitchcock's first year of service with the NYPD is unspecified, but by the time of the show he is an aging, lazy detective who by his own admission does "nothing all day." He is best friends with Det. Scully, with whom he has worked for almost thirty years.The Party At Captain Holt's party, they were confused for being romantic partners who work together. The degree of Scully and Hitchcock's laziness is indicated in The Apartment, where it's revealed that in a year, they had made fourteen arrests between them. Captain Holt wasn't happy with that number, but Terry points out that it's 'six more than last year'. In comparison, Jake alone made seventy-eight arrests in the same 12-month period. Hitchcock is implied to have once been a much better, harder-working detective than he is in the present day. For one thing, he survived service with the NYPD in the 1980s, a time when "New York City was basically The Purge," according to Terry. Consequently, Hitchcock has more arrests on record than anyone else in the 99th Precinct, even though he has made virtually no arrests for years. Hitchcock didn't even know of his arrest record until Terry told him, upon which Hitchcock got a tattoo of himself with a pistol in his mouth. In Hitchcock & Scully, it was revealed that Hitchcock and Scully had worked Organized Crime back in 1986. They took down a mafia boss, Gio Costa, for running cocaine. With the help of their CI, they took down Costa and recovered a ton of coke along with duffel bags of cash. Captain Holt assigned Jake and Charles to look into the facts about what actually happened back them, since it was believed that Internal Affairs (IA) might be investigating the case. Due to some new findings were discovered about the bust of this case, both Hitchcock and Scully were given a year of desk duty. Personality In stark contrast to his more upstanding coworkers and friends, Hitchcock is a depraved and hedonistic man who has little concern for the comfort of those around him. He is shockingly lewd, having openly watched porn in public and dating girls young enough to be his daughter; he evens admits that Rosa is smart not to let him ask about her bisexuality as it "was not tasteful". He also openly cheats on his (now ex) wife and cheered at the news of her death, as it meant his alimony payments would end. He is known to create dating profiles with vastly incorrect information. Hitchcock has been shown to own a creepy van in which he sleeps, and contains many sketchy items. He is an incredibly fast driver, and says he drives like he has nothing to live for. Quotes Hitchcock: Get woke, Scully! Terry: What are you *doin* all day? Hitchcock: Nothin'. Why, do you wanna hang out? Hitchcock: You wanna go, you gotta go. Hitchcock: It don't have any retirement. I don't have any security or a car. I rent most of my clothes. Jake: We get it, you're poor. Hitchcock: I'm not just poor, son. I'm destitute. *wink* Jake: Definitely not a wink-able line. Hitchcock & Scully Hitchcock: There's nothing sketchy about the "Beaver Trap". Hitchcock & Scully Hitchcock: Scully, it's time to 'sauce' up!Hitchcock & Scully Behind the Scenes * He and Scully are named after writer/producers Norm Hiscock and Mike Scully. Trivia * According to Jake, Hitchcock went bald at 15.48 Hours ** Yet, when we see Young Hitchcock in 1986, he still has a lush set of hair.Hitchcock & Scully * Hitchcock has a tattoo of himself with a gun in his mouth, on his right bicep. * Hitchcock is lactose intolerant.Boyle's Hunch * He said all his dreams start with his stepsister painting her house, and the dreams end with sex.99 * Hitchcock likes to eat at Wing Slutz, especially the Marin Park location where he can get an extra drumstick in his Slutz bucket.Hitchcock & Scully * Hitchcock pays for a monthly parking spot for his van, the "Beaver Trap". He says he sleeps in it during his divorces.Hitchcock & Scully * Alongside with Scully, Hitchcock have an impressive tracking skill that involves everything about food. * Hitchcock's ex-wife, Madison, was just getting into college when he was married to her. * Hitchcock is victim of the Nutriboom scheme. Gallery Hitchcock's Tattoo.jpg Hitchcock_%26_Scully_ep_-_2.jpg Hitchcock_%26_Scully_ep_-_6.jpg Hitchcock_%26_Scully_ep_-_7.jpg Hitchcock_%26_Scully_ep_-_8.jpg image.jpg 604_Four_Movements-7.jpg e_Said_She_Said_-_4.jpg Notes Category:Detectives Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:NYPD Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters